


Monster In Me

by ziamklaineson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Baby Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dark Tony Stark, Depressed Steve Rogers, Finchel - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Finchel - Freeform, Mentioned Finn Hudson, Non-Consensual Spanking, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spanking, Steve Rogers & Finn Hudson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamklaineson/pseuds/ziamklaineson
Summary: After Sokovia battle, the relationship between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers began faded even after Peter Parker has to be his first priority and will do anything for him. Tony don't know whether he should forgive him or not.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been few months after Sokovia battle between team Cap and team Iron Man and since then the relationship between Steve and Tony been faded. Tony ignoring his call, his text and everything. It's feel like he got mad with him and won't forgive him no matter how much Steve begging on him. Tony never feel so betrayed like this before especially from your own friends. Meanwhile, Steve is trying to get apologize from him. He already tried everything to make him forgive him. One day, he decide to show up in his house.

"Rogers, what are you doing here?" Tony ask him annoyed and crossed his arms, glaring at him "I came here to give you this" Steve said giving his shields to him "I guess you were right, I don't deserve have this after what happened with your father and this belong to you, only you"

Frowning, Tony accept the weapon from the younger man "and why you gave this to me?" he asks and Steve didn't give him another explanation but "I'm sorry Tony for everything and please tell Peter, I miss him" with that Steve turn around about to walking away when suddenly thunder boomed.

"You can stay here for a night, if you want" Tony offering him, even he is mad with him, he still has heart to not letting younger man stay outside after visiting him "and maybe we can talk about this"

Steve looking at him before look at him and nodded, Tony leading him to inside his house and once they were inside,

"I have guest room to you use" Tony said before turn around and stopped when Steve catch his wrist "wait" and Tony about to looking at him when suddenly Steve decide kneeling in front of him.  
"Steve? What are you doing? Stand up, please" He shocked but Steve didn't listen him "Tony, I know what I did was wrong and I don't know what I have to do to get your apologize, you ignored my text and my call and because you know I was there, you don't even show up when The Avengers assembles and I know it was my fault, I ruined everything, I ruined the team, I'm sorry, Tony"  
"Steve, I-"  
"I know this is about me, the issues about us, but please don't ignored the others, they don't deserve all of this, it was my fault, not them. I was the person who making our team began like this but please don't give them any silent treatment"  
Tony bites his lips and when Steve about to hug his legs "please, Tony, joining with the team and meet with them, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision and even Sam are waiting for you. They really need you, they are nothing with you"  
"Why Sam, Clint and Wanda needs me when they were on your side? And where is Bucky?"  
"They were realized for what they had done, they rather on your side than me and I don't know why and Bucky, I don't know where he is now but from what I heard Fury has him after our battle"

"Steve, honestly, I don't know what I have to do. You betrayed me. You didn't tell me what Bucky did to my father, you let him to killed my father"

"I know, Tony, I know, that's another reasons why I came here to you and why Fury has him, because he is in control Bucky and I don't know where I have to choose between you and Bucky. I was in hard position, Tony, so please forgive me or if you're not ready, you can do anything whatever you want to make you happy and trusting on me. Maybe you can give me another punch or maybe you can punish me"

"Punish you?"

"Yeah, punish me, I'll take whatever punishment you want. If you wants to slap me as much as you want, go ahead or maybe you want to kick me harder than our battles, go ahead, I'm ready to take it but please forgive me and back to the team"

Tony didn't respond him as he looking the younger man closely "you sure you want take any punishment?"  
"Yes, sir, whatever you want and whatever you feel like you can forgive me, go ahead, I'm ready"  
Tony looking at him once more before nod "if you say so, I want you now go to the corner and standing right there while I'm thinking about the punishment" He ordered and Steve nod before he get up and walking into the corner.

Tony then scrolling his phone and looking the exact punishment that he deserve and his eyes landed into the one thing is spanking. Looking through the information, this is one of best things to do. After he put his phone,

"Steve, come here" He ordering and Steve walk in front of him and standing in front of him.

"I've been thinking yes I will forgive you after you can passed this punishments however the punishment I take is spanking" Tony said and notice Steve's eyes widened "spanking?"

"Yeah, spanking. For a week, you can stay here and accepting your spanking. Right now, you will get your first bedtime spanking since it's midnight and after I drooping Peter to the school tomorrow, I'm hoping you already here and take your daily spanking. How that sound?"

"You mean, I'm going get daily and bedtime spanking for a week?" Steve ask him and Tony nodded "but that's too much, I haven't been spanked for a while" his voice getting hoarse "and I-"

"Hey, hey, take it easy, breath in and out"

"Okay, I'll take the spanking" Steve said and Tony's eyes widened "as long as you can forgive me, that's okay"

"Okay, let's get over with" He said take his wrist and leading him into the punishment room.

Once they were inside of the punishment room, Tony walking into the couch and take a seat "unbutton these, please" he said pointing his jeans and Steve just did and Tony immediately pull down his jeans and telling him to step out before put his jeans on the desk "lay down on my lap now"

With that, Steve lay down on his lap and he buried his face onto the pillow while Tony wrapping his arm around his stomach and the other on his bottom with that, Tony raise his hand and began spanking him. Steve jerked at the first spanking but stay still on his lap. When Tony reach 30, he paused before pull down his underwear out of his ankles and put it along with his jeans before decide to spread his legs apart.

This is Tony Stark's spanking not him, so I have to believe him and I just want him to forgive me after this" Steve said to himself before yelping as Tony spank him again.

Around 50, Steve start to sniffling and squirming around but Tony held him tightly and after 60, Tony stopped.

"Stand up and lean on the arm couch please" He ordering and the younger man just obey.

Tony then fetching the cane and the paddle before walking behind him and once that, he put the cane on the floor and take the paddle with him first. However, Steve's reacted different than the first time but he still stay since he won't disappointed the older man again. Yelping when paddle brought onto his bottom. Steve start to sobbing and wanted to reach back but he knew Tony will disappointed over him and after 40, he stopped before take the cane.

"Please" Steve finally begged when Tony landed third stroke with cane however he ignored him.

After another 50 strokes, Tony stopped and put both paddle and cane back to the original places. He looking at Steve's bottom that now is dark purple "I know you healing fast so I want you tomorrow after I dropping Peter, you have to stay here or else, understand?"

"Yes, sir" Steve said.

"Good, you can go to your room now"

With that Tony leaving Steve alone without any comfort towards the younger man and after Tony leaving him, Steve finally letting his sobbing come out and rubbing his bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me your votes! I'm sorry for grammar since English is not my first language :)

Days passing, Tony still giving his hardest spanking towards Steve who honestly can't take it anymore until when day-4, Steve already waiting him into the punishment room, his hands around his head and naked from the waist down when Tony coming with bringing strap and leather strap.

"Turn around and walk to the bench" He ordering and Steve turn around his eyes widened when he saw those tools "no more, please" he begs but Tony ignored him "take it or I won't forgive you" he threatened him.

"Please, sir, I'm really sorry, please"

Tony rolled his eyes and take his wrist before bringing strap into his bottom as they walking "ow, ow, sir, please" Steve begged and Tony ignored him once more and push him into the bench and forcing him to lay down on the bench.

"Please sir" Steve cried as Tony brutally whipping him "I can't take it no more”

Tony did listening him but he change the other tool and strapping the younger man and finally after like forever, he stopped. Tony again leaving Steve without giving him comfort and Steve bring his hands to rubbing his bottom. Steve can’t take it anymore, yes he accept for any punishment but this isn’t punishment, this is abusive. So he immediately grab his clothes before grab piece of paper and write something for Tony. After that he run from his house, didn’t care wherever he go as long as he didn’t have his shields anymore. Steve then decide took his motorcycle and leaving that places soon. 

“I’m sorry for broke my promise to you, Tony. I guess I don’t deserve anything from you”

Steve then didn’t realize that in front of him there a car and suddenly, crack, he crashed into that car and his head knocking to the ground.

“Oh my god” the owner of the car “you okay?” He asks and frowning when he doesn’t respond “don’t worry, I’ll take you to my house now”

With that, the guy pick Steve up to his car into his house and he was glad he just buy new apartment near where he almost killed him. He then put the younger man into the bed and grab some medical kit. 

Steve don’t know how long he slept and when he open his eyes, he couldn’t help but gasped,

“Where it is?” He ask looking so scared and when the guy coming “hey, you awake?”  
“Who are you?!”  
“I’m the person who almost killed you earlier so I take you to my apartment, don’t worry you safe with me” the guy said “how you feel?”  
“I’m good, seriously who are you?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m Finn Hudson and you are Steve Rogers? Am I right?”  
“How do you know me?”  
“Man, you know my step brother been crushing you? He won’t stop talking about how attractive you are”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckles “thank you, Finn. This is really means a lot for me”

Meanwhile, Tony awake from his little nap and decide to check how Steve and frowning when he found the room empty and his eyes looking at the paper above the pillow.

Sorry for disappointing you, I guess I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take my punishments anymore. You won, Tony. I won’t bothering you ever and I know that’s mean you won’t forgive me as well. Thank you for letting me know about you and guess our friendship is over. I’m sorry, Tony, for everything. I love you, Stark.

Gasping at contain of paper, Tony grabbing his chest “oh God, he run away? Steve run away because of me? Because he really want to prove me that he is sorry for what he had done? He asking forgiveness and I just” He whimpering “shit, what I have done” he grip his hair before decide to looking at him.

When Tony decide to find the Avengers, he meet with Bucky.  
“Stark, what are you doing? Where is Steve?” He asks and Tony bites his lips whether he should answering him or not “Steve missing”

Bucky frown “what do you mean he is missing?”  
“He uh run away after he came to me”

“4 days ago, he came to my place, asking for apologize for what he had done to me and then he offering one thing that make me can forgive him. He said he can punish me and I did” Tony explained and he can’t see their reaction now.

“You what?” Bucky almost yells him “you punished him for something he didn’t do? For asking your forgiveness? I can’t believe this”

“Well, he asked me!”

“Just because he asked you doesn’t mean you have to do that for a week and you know what? I’m glad he decide to run away from you!” Bucky shook his head “I can’t believe with you, Stark. I wonder how Peter feel when he know this”

Tony’s eyes widened “please don’t tell him” and Bucky rolled his eyes “seriously, Stark. I, you know why he instantly accept your punishment?” Tony shook his head “because that’s how his father would do when he was younger!”

“W-what do you me-an?”   
“Tony, he used to abuse by his father and what you did was same like what he did to him!”   
Tony frowned “what?”

““Tony, when he was little, his father always whipped him no matter what he had done and not only that his father will slapped him and put him on the cupboard that full of rats! No wonder he scared of you because your actions really remind of him minus that rats!”

Tony gasp before covering his mouth “oh my god”

“Every morning, every night, his father will come from home looking so drunk and he will beaten Steve till I don’t know how long he can take it. Steve will show up on my house after his father did that and when I asked him what was wrong, he won’t tell me but I know what was going on”

Bucky keep telling the story about the real Steve Rogers after everything they only heard about Captain America.

“He was trying to not cry when he came to my house, I was glad my dad can take care of him when Steve came. My dad will wrapped him a new bandage around his back. His dad will not only whipped his bottom, but will on his back with his old belt”  
Tony couldn’t help but wince at the image Steve’s father whip him on the back with his old belt and Bucky seems like read his mind.

“That’s why Steve seems distant to you and it will take some time to get him”  
“How long?”

“I don’t know how long it will going to be but as long as you can give anything that can make him trust you, believe me, he will trust you again” Bucky said and Tony just silent “take your time. Don’t worry, Steve has big heart and he has crush on you”

Tony gasp once more “he what?”

“Yeah, once he told me after you guys meet each other during battle with Loki, he won’t stop talking about you. He asked me if I could teach him how to use computer so he can know lot about you and then that our fights few months ago happened, it’s really crushing on him since he absolutely won’t do this. He was in the hard choice. He want to on your side, but he feel like he will betrayed on me and when he decide on my side over you, he told me, it was because I was there during his childhood and helped him run off from his evil father nothing else and once he knew I’m killed your father, he ugh he went hard on me. He almost killed me as well and won’t do that because I’m his best friend. When you decided to take his shield, he said to me ‘I rather to lose my ugly weapon than I have losing him’ well he really adored you beside you are Howard’s son”

Tony couldn’t stop thinking over this. Steve has crush on him and will do anything for him and meanwhile Tony also has feeling towards him but how. How he could tell him after what he had done yesterday? The man seems scared of him just because of his lack worried.

“Oh my god, what I have done” Tony whispering “I have to find him and forgive him instantly and I will apologize to him”

Meanwhile, Steve is currently stay with Finn at his apartment and he even ask to not telling everyone if he stay here and Finn can’t say no.

“Finn, what are you doing here?” Steve ask when he saw the younger man in the living room alone.  
“Steve, I don’t know but I feel like your friends seems like looking after you right now” Finn said and Steve frowned “what do you mean?”  
“Well, look at this” Finn said as he showing his phone screen.

Steve looking at his phone ‘Captain America missing’ and another things ‘Captain America missing, Iron Man broken hearted’

“Why he suddenly looking after me?” He ask looking at Finn who shrugged “I don’t want to go back now, I don’t want him around me from now”

Finn feel bad when he saw the older man’s reaction “hey, hey, it’s okay, Steve, you don’t have back right now, you can stay here as long as you wanted” and frowning deeper when Steve’s has panic attack “come here”

Steve slowly snuggling himself into the younger man whom immediately accepted him and wrapped him around “it’s okay, Steve, you’re okay, you stay here”

It took few minutes to calm him and once Steve stop panicked, he looking at his eyes, blue meet black eyes.

“Thank you for doing this, Finn, I don’t know why even we only met one day, you already make me feel like safe and anything”  
“I’m glad for doing this to you, Steve. That’s what’s friends are for”

Steve looking at his eyes once more as suddenly Finn’s phone beeping and frowning once more before he decide to pick it up,  
“Hello? Yeah, I’m Finn Hudson”

Steve looking at the younger man who change his reaction after receive the phone and his dropping his phone.  
“Finn? What happened?”  
“My step father heart attack and he didn’t make it” Finn said and Steve frowning before letting him to hugging him like what he did few minutes ago.

“It’s okay, Finn. I’ve got you, let’s get you pack and we find your father” He said helping him to stand up and Finn following him behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has hiding his identity when they were in public including they went to visiting Burt Hummel, Finn's step father. That's when he realize of something.

Finn couldn't stop crying as he packing his things as Steve helping him,  
"Mom said the funeral the next week so I think you don't have follow me to Ohio, I won't paparazzi following you and your ex team find out you are here with me" Finn said as he finished packing.  
"But what about you? I mean, I won't something happen with you while you way to hospital"  
"Don't worry, Steve, I won't do anything stupid"  
"Yeah I think you right beside I need to do something today and tomorrow"  
"Oh? About what?" Finn ask him and Steve just smile "you will find out later. Now you get done right? Let's get going"

After Steve make sure Finn leaving his apartment, he looking around to grab his suit and one of his helmet, he grab his phone to call someone.

Meanwhile, Bucky is currently babysit Peter on the compound when Tony walking into the living room, to find out Peter is curling up onto Bucky's side and he cooed at the sight when Bucky's phone beeping and he frowned at the unknown number.

"Hello?"  
"Um, Buck. It's me Steve" Steve said from other line and Bucky's eyes widened "Steve?! Is that you?!" of course it's getting both Peter and Tony attention.

"Uncle Steve?"  
"Steve?"

"Yeah, Buck. It's me, uh, I'm using new number. Anyway can we meet up? There's something I need to tell you"  
"Oh of course. Where do you want to meet?"  
"I'll text you later, see you in hour"

After ending the call, Bucky about to getting ready when some hands caught him.

"Buck, was it Steve who called you?" Tony ask him and Bucky rolled his eyes "yeah that's him and now i'm on my way to meet him"  
"Where do you guys want to meet?"  
"I don't know, he didn't tell me, he just said he will text me. Well, I must get ready now"

"Uncle Bucky? You want to meet with uncle Steve?"  
"Yeah, sweetie"  
"Can I come with you? I promise, I'll be a good boy. I miss uncle Steve"

Bucky frowned "I'm sorry, kid. I don't think our meet will be other things, probably about some adult conversation and I bet you will get worried after that"  
"If you say so, can you give this to him please? I made this for him" Peter said as he showing his paint about baby Peter on Steve's shoulders while holding his shields.  
"Of course, I will give this to him and I'm sure he will like it. Well, I have to leave. I'll see you later"

After giving the paint, Peter immediately run into his father as Tony pick him up. He wondering what Steve want to talk with Bucky. He looking at Peter who is sleeping now and decide to put him on his room and lay him down on the bed.

"Fri, tell me if he wake up" He said to his computer "will do sir"

After he make sure, Peter is sleeping, he walk down to his lab to upgrading his suit however his mind still crushing and keep thinking about Steve and also why He called Bucky instead of him?


End file.
